casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rashid Masum
|series=32 • 33 |occupation=F1 (2017-) |placeofwork=Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2017-) |parents = Madia Masum |partner = Jessie Fields (2015) Gem Dean (2018-) }}Rashid "Rash" Masum is an F1 junior doctor who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. He joined the department in 2017. Early life During his time in medical school, Rash met Bea Kinsella. She later started working with him in Holby in February 2018. Time in the emergency department (2017-) Rash joined the emergency department in November 2017 as an F1. On his first day, his mother Madia nearly ran over Connie as she came into work on her motorbike. He was mentored by registrar Lily Chao and accompanied her to the site of a car crash. Eager to get stuck in, he accidentally barged Iain and made him cut his wrist on shards of glass. After being called into Connie's office to discuss the incident involving Iain, Rash felt sick and ran to the toilets. Inside, David told him that he should ease himself in slowly. His reputation began to improve when he helped an embarrassed patient open up about the cause of his injuries, and Lily later gave him a few words of encouragement. At the end of the shift, he joined his colleagues in The Hope & Anchor to help Iain convince Lily, who had applied for a research post in Hong Kong, to stay in Holby. The plan failed and Lily left shortly after. Later that month, Alicia took over as his mentor. When she reprimanded him for nearly giving a patient the wrong fluids, he felt sick again and questioned his competency as a doctor. However, after a few unorthodox lessons from David, his confidence in his own abilities was restored. In December, Rash's ex-girlfriend Jessie was admitted to the ED after a fall, who was still resentful about their break-up. She was reluctant to talk about her accident and, when Rash asked if she had taken anything, she took umbrage and asked for another doctor. However, after Rash told her that he was cheating on another woman with her, she admitted that she had been buying beta blockers on the internet to treat her anxiety. She agreed to speak to a professional about her mental health, but she discharged herself as Rash made a call. Shortly after, she collapsed outside the department after taking more beta blockers and was taken into resus. Feeling guilty for allowing her to leave, Alicia and David told him that his actions saved her life. He later visited her on ITU and confessed that he ran away from her because he lost his nerve. The two bade farewell to each other on good terms. In February 2018, Rash was happy to see Bea Kinsella when she started working at the ED as an F1. However, she soon started to offload all of her 'uninteresting' patients onto him. Later, Rash ran out of resus and vomited after his patient's surgical wound opened. Outside, Bea bragged to him about reinserting the patient's intestines, which offended their relatives. They immediately apologised. The following week, Rash confronted Bea after she stood a girl up and accidentally disclosed his virginity to her. In March, Rash learned that Gem, the hospital's new porter, previously ran over a doctor. When he left his wallet lying around and found Gem looking through to find out who it belonged to, Rash accused her of trying to steal it. Feeling unfairly treated, Gem worked with the department's ancillary staff to get revenge by pitting Rash against an intimidating patient. Rash realised what was happening and tricked Gem into thinking that she killed a patient. They subsequently came to an understanding and called a truce. The following week, Rash was placed in resus, but he immediately lost his nerve and began to question his decision to become a doctor. In HDC, he treated a young boy whose mother was struggling financially. Later, he found her unconscious and she was taken into resus. After some encouragement from the her son, he took control of her treatment and successfully resuscitated her. Meanwhile, upon reading the notes of patients that were mentioned in the 'Rage in Resus' blog, Ethan concluded that Rash was the blogger and called him to his office. However, Alicia decided to come clean and took the blame. Later that month, Rash treated a violent prisoner named Jack with a knife embedded in his thigh. After provoking him and getting kneed in the face, he asked Dylan to take over treating him. Gem told him that she believed that Jack was being abused by the prison guard that was electrocuted, but the guard claimed that he was trying to stop Jack from hurting himself. Rash contacted the hospice Jack called earlier that day and learned that he was talking to his uncle. He soon realised that Jack had taken Gem hostage and raced to the hospital carpark to stop him. As Jack held Gem at knifepoint, Rash broke the news that his uncle had just died. Devastated, he let Gem go and was apprehended by police. After cleaning Gem up in cubicles, he was thrilled when she said that he impressed her. In April, Rash became concerned about Bea when he found her taking caffeine pills to help her stay awake during her shift. He later witnessed Ethan berate her for missing a life-threatening injury. The following morning, Rash ended up treating her after she fell over drunk in an alley. She handed in her resignation later that day and fled the hospital. Later that month, Rash agreed to have lunch with Gem, but Connie called him into her office to carry out some research for her. He tried to make it up to her by offering to accompany her to Alicia's housewarming party, but she told him not to come. In May, Bea returned to the ED, and Rash was surprised to learn that his patient Dougie was her father. When she believed that he had been drinking whilst taking disulfarim and left the hospital out of anger, Rash tracked her down once he concluded that Dougie's illness was caused by an adverse reaction to antibiotics. Rash comforted her when she felt awful for not being able to diagnose her own father, and he tried to persuade her to continue working at the ED when she confirmed her resignation. She later decided to withdraw it. In June, Connie tasked Rash and Gem with looking after her pet goldfish Mrs B. Later, they panicked when they found her dead in her tank and decided to replace her with a new fish. However, they returned to find that Noel had already bought a new fish. After they questioned him, he cracked and admitted that he accidentally spilled coffee into the water. Later that week, Connie noticed that Mrs B had been killed and decided to wait for the culprits to reveal themselves. He, Gem and Noel eventually cracked under the pressure and confessed their involvement, prompting Connie to remind them of the importance of transparency. In July, Rash plucked up the courage to ask Gem out for a drink, and was delighted when she said yes and gave him a kiss. Personal life In 2015, Rash had a relationship with a woman named Jessie Fields. However, when they were preparing to have sex, Rash lost his nerve and ran away, ending their relationship. Behind the scenes Neet Mohan made his first appearance as Rash in November 2017. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Rash first appeared in the 11th episode of series 32, which was also the episode in which Lily Chao departed. To date, he appeared in over 40 episodes. In terms of prominence on the show, Rash has only had 1 centric episode. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Male characters Category:Doctors Category:Junior doctors Category:2017 arrivals